Varlia Saga: The Finding of Love
by Criann Onasi
Summary: Alternate Universe fic: What if to form an alliance against Frieza Bulma had to marry the Prince?
1. Default Chapter

"Varlia

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ nor its characters…

Setting:Alternate Universe

Author's Note:I've had this story on my website for a while and haven't got much feedback from it so I thought I'd try it on fanfiction.net.Please review.Good or bad.I need both in order to improve my writing.If you have a suggestion on how I can do better or see a spelling mistake please email me or leave a comment so I can see it.

Bulma, the Varlian Princess:Part 1 – the wedding

"Varlia?Where the hell is Varlia?!" asked Prince Vegeta.He was dressed in his formal royal uniform waiting for the arrival of Lord Frieza.He hated that purple lizard with all his heart and knew he was up to no good, but for some reason, his father insisted on keeping political relations with him.If only he could reach the level of Super Saiyan…then he would blast that ugly monster into non-existence.

Nappa, his right-guard and current trainer, fumbled for an answer."Uh, I think it's near the Kazaar System."One of Vegeta's sharp eyebrows rose casting a shadow of doubt on the bald-headed Saiyan's words.

"Actually," interrupted Kakarot, a third-class warrior who was held in favor by the Prince, "Varlia is in the Puaan System.It is the sister planet of Arlia but far more superior.Their technology is said to be even more advanced than Lord Frieza's.It is also four parsecs away from Planet Earth which was destroyed in the last purging mission."

"Why would Frieza want to destroy this planet and so quickly after the last purging mission?Nappa?" he asked purposely leaving out Frieza's title.

A frown formed on Nappa's face and he tried to squeeze some intelligence out of that pea-sized brain of his."Uh, because he wants to get it out of the way and move onto something else."A smile replaced his frown thinking he had given a brilliant answer.

"Beep.Wrong answer.Thank you for playing our game," said the Prince sarcastically, "Kakarot?"

"Because he's afraid of the planet's technological potential," the taller Saiyan answered.

"Good.Now I propose we act the part of good little Saiyans and leave immediately for Varlia as per Frieza's request."An evil grin marked the short but powerful Saiyan's face.*Now at least I have an excuse not to see that lizard for a while.*Maybe this puny planet would hold the key to killing his enemy.

The others fell behind their Prince as he made his way to the ship.The trip would take at least a month.Three hyper-sleep chambers were activated and the ship blasted away to its destination.

---------------

"Vegetasei?Where the hell is Vegetasei?!" asked Princess Bulma.She was dressed in her favorite light blue dress with a lace covering.Her close friend sat nearby dressed in her respective attire.

"It's 20 parsecs away from here.The informant is highly reliable.Lord Frieza has ordered the destruction of our planet.Vegetasei is ruled by a race of Saiyans who are said to be the most powerful warriors of the universe.Their Prince is said to be the strongest of them all and may have the potential to become stronger than Lord Frieza," explained Lady Chi-Chi.

"And you say they are on their way here by Frieza's orders?" she asked purposely leaving out Frieza's title.

"Yes.We just received an alert from one of our long-range border patrols.They are only a week's journey away."

Bulma frowned.These Saiyans might be a problem if the stories she'd heard were true.They have destroyed many worlds for Frieza.Well, they had another thing coming if they thought they could destroy hers just as easily."If it's a fight they want, a fight they will get," she stated with an evil glint in her eyes.

-----------------

"Prince Vegeta, we are an hour away from Varlia.What should we do once we arrive?" asked Nappa.

The Prince stared at him until he became uncomfortable and averted his gaze.He let out a bellow."Pathetic.Do you ever use that grey mess you call a brain?What do you _think_ we're going to do?Bonehead."And he walked off.

"Kakarot!" Nappa called out."Get out here and clean my boots!"

He walked out and watched as the head guard pulled his grimy shoes off.A distinct odor filled the room."Clean your own smelly boots, Nappa," he told him.

"Why you third-class nothing?!How dare you go against my orders?!I am an elite warrior!"

"Yes, Nappa," said the Prince suddenly from the shadows."Why don't you clean your own boots.Along with mine and Kakarot's."He watched in amusement as his jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out.

"B-but my Prince…I-I…"

"Yes?Do you wish to say something, Nappa?"

He bowed his head and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Vegeta pretending to strain his head to hear.

"A-as you w-wish, Prince Vegeta," he finally said casting a quick, evil glare at Kakarot who was busy taking off his boots.

Vegeta laughed aloud and walked back into the control room.Kakarot smirked at Nappa then quickly followed his Prince.

---------------

"Princess Bulma, we have just received word that a foreign vessel was spotted entering our outer border.At their current speed they are due to enter our atmosphere in less than one hour," said one of her royal guards.

She frowned and waved him away.It had been a busy two weeks but she managed to create some ingenious traps for their upcoming 'guests.'But would it be enough?One thing was for sure.She would die trying before she'd let them take her or her planet.

"How are you feeling?" asked Lady Chi-Chi who was constantly at her side.

"A bit nervous.But mostly exhilarated."

Chi-Chi's eyes widen slightly.

"I can hardly wait," she remarked then laughed evilly.Chi-Chi was stunned but soon joined her long-time friend in her laughter.

"As long as you're feeling confident I guess there's no need for me to be so worried," said Chi-Chi after they had settled down a bit.

Bulma did not reply.Her whole posture exuded confidence.Only her eyes betrayed her by being filled with worry and sorrow for her people.

-----------------

The strongest Saiyan warrior and heir to the throne stepped outside the space pod and took in a deep breath of fresh air.With a critical eye he examined his surroundings.The planet didn't look like much, but he had learned a long time ago never to underestimate an enemy.He raised his right hand to signal the others to follow and they made their way unafraid toward the palace doors.

The guards were trembling but proudly took their stand.Their loyalty was met with an energy blast from Nappa and Kakarot.Prince Vegeta sneered and walked in as if he owned the place.

The King of Varlia was taken aback.He had not expected them to simply march through their doors.There was no time to gather up his army.So he had to change strategies.

"Welcome Royal Prince of the Saiyans.To what pleasure do I owe this unexpected visit?" he blatantly kissed up to the Prince.

Vegeta was not fooled."Surprised, are we?Frieza tells me your world is rich in technology."

"Yes, that is true," the King said cautiously.

"You know of our mission," said Vegeta.It was more of a statement than a question.

The King nodded.

"I have no doubt that we could easily destroy your pathetic planet and be gone within the hour."

The King froze in fear.His thoughts turned to his one and only child, Bulma.There must be some way he could at least save her.

"But…"

The King let out a small breath of relief.

"Although my father, the King, is over-eager to join in an alliance with Frieza, once I am crowned King I plan to separate from that hideous treaty.What is your stance on our _beloved_ Lord Frieza?" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He is a great warrior.Very powerful.He will be hard to defeat," the King said diplomatically.

Prince Vegeta grinned with a devilish glint in his dark, cruel eyes.He was able to read between the lines."Since we seem to be of the same mind perhaps it would be beneficial for both our worlds to unite against our oppressor."

"Yes.There would certainly be an advantage to uniting strength and ingenuity.But what evidence is there that the allies will not turn against each other?"He sat back on his throne to think and to wait for an answer.

Prince Vegeta also thought about the possible alliance.A mere treaty would not be acceptable because treaties can be broken.He looked to his two comrades.Kakarot looked like he was deep in thought.Nappa looked like he was trying to be deep in thought but ended up in the shallow end.Then suddenly the answer came running in.

----------------

The cleverest of the Varlian people and the heir to the throne surveyed the land around her until her eyes landed on the Saiyan space pod.They had arrived.She walked up to examine the vessel.The engines were still warm.She looked down at the ground and saw a few foot prints heading toward the palace.Could they be foolish enough to just come barging in?With a determined nod she followed their trail.

In front of the palace doors Princess Bulma was met with a horrible scene: the charred remains of her former guards.

"Oh my," exclaimed Lady Chi-Chi who was following behind her.

"Indeed," she said as her eyes narrowed.She powered up her energy gun which she had prepared specifically for them."Let's go inside."

The halls were silent.Where were all the servants and guards?Bulma feared the worst.Without a warning she charged into the main hall where her father kept counsel with Chi-Chi right behind her holding onto her own energy gun.

There was only three of them.She smirked as she charged her gun and aimed for the shorter one who was standing closest to her father.Chi-Chi aimed for the taller one with the wild spiky hair.They fired simultaneously.The King rose in horror, but it was too late.The energy blasts had already left the barrel and was now on a one-way trip to their enemys' hearts.

-----------------

Vegeta's eyes narrowed in frustration as he saw those two idiotic women fire their guns.Those energy blasts were so weak a newborn babe could've stopped it with one finger.As the blast reached him he raised a hand to catch it neatly in his palm.Kakarot did the same.

"Weak, useless, stupid…" he muttered.But he was amused to see their jaws drop.Their determination on the other hand rose greatly and they fired once more."Let me add stubborn…"

He caught the other with his remaining hand."Had your fun woman?" he called out to the blue-haired one who had shot at him."Now it's your turn.Feel the wrath of the almighty Prince Vegeta."He readied himself to throw those weak energy blasts back at them.

"WAIT!" the King shouted getting between him and the girls.

"You are getting on my nerves," he told him.The diplomatic air between them had vanished and in its place was the infamous savagery of the Saiyan race.

The King looked back at his daughter and her companion then back at the Prince."Please, Prince Vegeta.What happened to our talk of an alliance?Perhaps there is still a way we can work together against Lord Frieza."

"Make it quick," he said tersely.

The King struggled to come up with an answer.Obviously their technology would greatly aid the Saiyans in the upcoming battle but how would they seal the deal between them to ensure a lasting alliance.He looked back at his daughter once more and an idea formed in his graying head.

----------------

Bulma's eyes narrowed as she watched her father try to bargain with their enemy.She was angry at herself also because her brilliant plan had failed.The guns were useless against their power.How strong were they anyways?Perhaps they would be useful in defeating that ogre Frieza but could they be trusted?

She looked over at the one who her father had addressed as the 'Prince.'He may have been short but he certainly had the arrogant, royal pride thing going.His posture was more straighter, his head tilted just enough toward the sky, his expression calm but deadly to any who'd dare to oppose him, his mouth firm and unmoving whose will cannot be swayed by mere begging or offer of goods but only by his own grace and mercy can one be saved because he had the power.

Her eyes trailed lower.Well-built as a member of the royal family should be.And his…tail?Yes, there was definitely a tail wrapped tightly around his waist.Then a thought entered her always nimble brain.She remembered how one time she had stepped on the tail of a woodland creature and it had squealed in sheer pain.Perhaps their tails could be a source of their weakness.Too bad she would get no where near them in this predicament.

"We shall have a joining of our two kingdoms," her father said.Bulma admitted silently to herself that she had missed most of his speech.What was he talking about?

"The crowned Prince of Vegetasei and my darling Princess Bulma, the heir to my throne," he announced.

"W-what?"Bulma's eyes threatened to bulge out of their sockets.*He can't be serious.Please let this be a joke.*

"This is no joke," her father continued as if he had read her mind."We can have the ceremony as early as tomorrow and then we can start working on our plan to overthrow our mutual enemy the day after.Do we have a deal?"

---------------

*No way!Not ever! No way in hell!I'll die a hundred deaths before I'll join with her!*He shouted in his mind but he was not about to say that out-loud for fear of ruining his princely image."I shall have to discuss this with my comrades," he stated calmly and walked to the farthest corner.The others were surprised that they were being asked to advise their Prince but promptly followed him none-the-less.

Their Prince stood there silently.

"Uh," Nappa began, "so what is your plan, Prince Vegeta?"

Still silent.

"She does possess a certain ethereal beauty," observed Kakarot.

"I will not join with some weak alien woman.I am the crowned Prince, for Frieza's sake.There are certain standards…" he drifted off.

"To be honest, my Prince, you have not shown the least interest in any of our Saiyan women."

Nappa chirped in with, "Yeah.Some of the guys thought maybe you'd prefer the company of men rather than women."

"What?!" he said, a vein throbbing out on his left temple."Don't speak again, Nappa."

His bald head lowered shamefully.

"Fine.I'll join with that weakling.But I'll be damn if I have to mate with her."

"Uh, then how are you going to have an heir?" Nappa spoke out of turn.

A low growl emanated from his throat."What did I tell you about not speaking, Nappa?Fine.I'll do it just to produce an heir.Then that's it!Got it?"

The others nodded.No word of discontent escaped from their sealed lips.No word at all escaped from Nappa's lips for obvious reasons.

--------------

*Hell no!A thousand times no!Over my dead body!I'd rather stick my finger in a vat of hot lava before I'll join with him!*But she did not say that aloud because that would be unprincessly of her.

"Father?" she said with a sweetness in her voice that covered the raging anger stirring inside.

Her father turned around slowly bracing himself for the onslaught."Yes?"

She tilted her pretty blue head sideways and smiled.He still didn't know what kind of response he would receive from her.She hadn't started yelling at him yet which was a good sign…wasn't it?

"Father, dear, I'm only going to say this once.I…will…not…join…with some freak WITH A TAIL!"

He didn't get mad because he was used to her temper tantrums.He didn't yell because that would only cause her to yell louder.He didn't threaten because they would only fall on deaf ears.Instead he calmly strolled up to his fiery blue-haired daughter and took her by the hands.

"Bulma, honey," he began."Do you remember last year when you wanted to test out your new invention on some of my men?And do you remember how I refused?And do you remember how you begged and pleaded and promised you would do an equal favor in return?"

Her head slowly moved up and down, her eyes ever widening as her father's speech came to its logical conclusion.

"I think that favor is overdue.I'm afraid you have to accept the deal."

Her knees felt weak but she refused to faint.*Take deep breaths.Deep soothing breaths.Now that's better.*Then she fainted.

---------------

Prince Vegeta stood next to the altar in his best royal garments and tried with all his might not to look nervous.*Why should I be nervous?It's just a silly ceremony.It's not like it's a real joining.Then why are my hands sweaty?*

He diverted his attention away from the podium and looked toward the door that woman was suppose to come through.*Where is she?*He was not known for his patience.

"Nervous?" asked his tall companion.If it had been anyone else they would have been fried on the spot.The Prince said nothing and turned his head away as an indication he didn't want to talk about it.Kakarot merely chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked indignantly.

"No, my Prince.Of course not.I'm laughing at the situation.I only have the utmost respect and honor for your Highness.Never would I dare to raise my voice to yours or mock your bravery in this unusual endeavor," he explained eloquently.

He was not fooled."You are laughing at me," he merely stated still not looking at the other Saiyan's face.

"Shall I put him back in his place, my Prince?" questioned Nappa.

"Shut up, Nappa."

Before anyone could utter another word the doors finally opened revealing a beautiful princess garbed in a white overflowing skirt, lacey veil, white satin gloves, and shiny sparkles in her hair.The crowd made of mostly her friends and acquaintances rose as she made her way down the long aisle.

Vegeta's mouth almost dropped open as he stared at the heavenly angel making its way to him.His eyes trailed up her dress until they focused on those liquid blue orbs that seemed to shine against the whiteness of her veil.He felt his heart skip a beat and he nearly cried out at the strange pain it had caused in his resilient chest.For a moment he considered canceling the whole event and accusing her of witchcraft.Why else would he be weak in the knees and sweaty if not caused by some ill magic?

But even as that thought passed another came his way and it said he would rather endure painful lashes every day of his life then be parted from this beautiful maiden.Before he could berate himself for thinking such thoughts her hand locked around his and all intelligent thought vanished from his mind.By the power vested in that blue-haired vixen the Prince of all the Saiyans was reduced to a mindless, love-sick puppy.

--------------

Princess Bulma waited behind those closed doors, gateways to her doom as she would like to think of them.*Take deep soothing breaths.R-r-right.Like that worked sooo well the last time I tried it.Forget this.*She yanked her veil off her head and tried to storm out.Her father was blocking the only exit out of the chapel.*Why me?*

"Calm down, Bulma.Try not to be so nervous.Your hands will get sweaty," said her friend.

"I am not nervous.What is there to be nervous about?It's not like it's a real wedding.Except for the fact I'll be stuck with him for the rest of my life," she sighed and hastily put the veil back on.

Suddenly Chi-Chi grabbed her hands and turned them around for inspection."Just as I thought.Be right back."

Bulma was confused at her strange actions.*What is she talking about?*

Minutes later she came back with gloves in hand."There," she said after putting them on Bulma."Now he won't notice your sweaty palms."

The Princess blushed."It must be the heat.It's kind of hot in here.And this dress…"

"Uh huh," her friend replied knowingly.

"Stop that.Are you teasing me?"

"Me?Oh, goodness no.Where would you get such an idea?" she said exaggerating her hand movements which caused Bulma to smile unwillingly.

"Just you wait.I'll get you back for that."Someone behind her coughed.She looked back to see her father there.It was time.She hooked her arm around his and waited…for the doorway to hell to open up and swallow her whole.

Those harsh words fell out of her delicate little head the moment she laid her eyes upon her Prince.She had admired his physique before but in those clothes he looked even more regal if that was even possible.The people around her stood as she made her way down the long aisle but she barely noticed them.Her feet felt as if it was floating on air and in no time flat she was near the podium where he stood waiting for her.

Her father without a word released her as she reached forward to grab her future husband's hand.Had she not been wearing gloves she would have realized how nervous he was, but instead, he looked to her the picture of calm while she had butterflies having a feast inside her stomach.

"We are gathered here," began the Royal Head of Ceremonies, "on the fifth day of the cycle of Alamr to unite the gentle Princess Bulma of Varlia with the courageous Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei.If anyone disagrees with this heavenly union come forward and speak for all to hear."

The thought to speak out at that moment did not even cross her mind as she stared into his deep, black eyes.He seemed to hold some power that kept her speechless which was no easy feat.

"Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei, do you swear by your ancestors to love, cherish, and protect her with all your heart and soul for all of eternity?"

"I do," he spoke in his deep-timbred voice.

"Princess Bulma of Varlia, do you swear by your ancestors to love, cherish, and protect him with all your heart and soul for all of eternity?"

"I do," she said, her voice firm and unwavering.

"With the power given to me by the King and the Heavens, this union is now complete, never to be broken by anyone lest they provoke the anger of the gods.The bond shall now be sealed with the first kiss between husband and wife."

He leaned down and she tilted her head.She closed her eyes and his lips made contact with hers briefly.They were so soft, she was thinking.He leaned forward again but this time he lingered long enough to taste her sweet flavor.She almost released a moan as her newly-wed husband gently forced his tongue inside her mouth.With just a kiss the brutish Saiyan Prince managed to steal and capture her lonely heart.

End of Part 1

-----------

A/N: the ending is kind of sappy I know…


	2. Part 2: the preparation

BVarlia

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ nor its characters…

Bulma, the Varlian Princess:Part 2 – the preparation

He stared out the window of his space ship looking at the planet below. So this was Varlia. It didn't seem like much to him who'd seen hundreds of thousands of planets crumble beneath his power. But this one worried him. Not much but enough to wish its end quickly. He was confused as to why it was still spinning as if it had all the time in the world. His orders had reached that Monkey Prince and he had left just as soon as he received it not even bothering to greet him. Did he have some other motive in mind? Perhaps that boy was trying to ally against him. Unlike his father he seemed to hate the treaty between the Saiyans and the Changelings. What could be taking him so long?  
  
"Lord Frieza," a guard approached him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We have confirmed the presence of 3 Saiyans on the surface."  
  
"Have they detected us yet?"  
  
"We don't believe so. Our cloaking system is still too advanced for their technology."  
  
Frieza nodded and brushed that guard away. He decided he would not attack them outright but wait. Wait to see what that Prince had up his sleeve. He might even pose a delightful challenge, something he hadn't had in quite some time.  
  
---------------  
  
There was no time for a grand reception and no time for the newly wed couple to be together in private. Not that they wanted to be anyways. The enchanting mood of the wedding had already passed and they were both back to their normal proud selves.  
  
The King's most trusted and competent advisors were gathered along with the Saiyan Prince to discuss upcoming battle plans and strategies. It wasn't elaborate. There was not much they could do to surprise Frieza. He was always heavily guarded and so by the time they penetrated his defenses he would surely know of the rebellion.  
  
"Frieza would not try to run," Vegeta said with confidence. The King agreed. Although with their combined forces they might be able to defeat Frieza's men, Frieza himself would be a problem.  
  
"If only I was a Super Saiyan," he muttered not meaning for anyone else to hear.  
  
"What's a Super Saiyan?" Princess Bulma asked. He almost jumped out of his skin. He didn't realize she had been so close behind him.  
  
"Woman, mind your own business and move away from me," he said turning to look at her. She had on a frown that could easily match his own and he almost smirked at the thought.  
  
"Don't call me that, troll doll," she insulted him right back with no fear in her eyes.  
  
Vegeta's anger went straight through the roof. "What the HELL did you call me?!!"  
  
She made no reply and turned her back on him which only angered him more. His ki flared up and he unconsciously began to power up right there in the room. Kakarot and Nappa finally noticed what was happening and were worried that he would blow the building up.  
  
"Kakarot, go try to calm the Prince down before he damages something," he said pointing his finger.  
  
He violently shook his head. "Nuh uh. You do it. You're the elite remember?" He knew his power level was nothing compared to the Prince. With the amount of energy that was eminating from him right then there was no way he would survive a blast from those powerful hands.  
  
"He favors you more than I. You do it," he motioned again his hand almost trembling as the energy just continued to build in the room which to them seemed to have shrunk in size. They felt claustrophobic all of a sudden.  
  
Kakarot looked at Nappa then at his Prince then back at Nappa. "No way," he said firmly.  
  
"We are going to die," Nappa nicely put it.  
  
"Or at the very least get seriously hurt," Kakarot added. The King and his men were cowering over in the corner trying to protect their heads from possible injury.  
  
Bulma saw the state of the room and was getting angry herself. What was that man trying to do? Destroy this building? "VEGETA! You quit that right now!"  
  
He wasn't listening and the ceiling was about to crack so she tried a different tactic. "Stop it right now and I'll give you something nice!"  
  
Nice?! What could she have that was nice? That sudden thought interrupted his power build-up and he slowly came to his senses. He looked around just to make sure he hadn't done any damage, not that he would've cared if he had. Then he remembered what that woman had said. "Well? Where is it?"  
  
"I bet you're not even sorry for what you almost did, are you?"  
  
"Why should I be? I am the Prince. I can do whatever the hell I want," he said.  
  
She crossed her arms in frustration. "What you are is a spoiled brat who has temper tantrums." She could see he was starting to get angry again. "Don't you dare try to power up again, mister."  
  
He could barely hold in the fury that begged to be released inside him. That woman seemed to know the exact buttons to push to send him off the edge. "Enough of this. You promised to give me something if I stopped. I've stopped. Now where is it and it better be good!"  
  
She lifted her head a bit so she could look down on him. With her high heel shoes she was taller than him by almost two inches. "I haven't built it yet," she replied arrogantly.  
  
"Built what yet," he sneered thinking she was a stupid weak woman who couldn't possibly have anything he would want.  
  
"A gravity machine."  
  
He wanted to ask what that was but his pride forced him to nodded as if he understood her. But fortunately Bulma liked to hear herself talk and so she continued with an explanation.  
  
"It's something I've been thinking about for a while but didn't have a reason to build it. But since you're such a big tough Saiyan," she said mockingly, "you'll be able to stand the heavier gravity. So you can go train in that hotshot. Maybe it will do you some good. Especially with that hair. I wonder what you look like with your hair flattened down."  
  
"W-what? What problem do you have with my hair? It is a symbol of royalty and power. Any Saiyan would kill to have my hair style. How dare you mock it, you low-class whore. And no, not even in a thousand times normal gravity would my hair flattened as you suggest. This is how I was born and this is how it will stay."  
  
"Whore?!!" she screamed enraged and threw herself at him. He easily dodged her punches. He finally got tired of her antics and caught her wrists. "Let me go!"  
  
"Make me," he taunted her. This got her even more riled up and she began to kick her legs furiously. The other two Saiyans were gawking at the couple..  
  
"He's going to kill her," the bald-headed elite concluded.  
  
"He's in love," the other argued.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
Kakarot shook his head. "Nope. Just look at our Prince. Look at his eyes. Have you ever seen them so glowing with life? He's enjoying himself...with her. She's definitely here to stay."  
  
Nappa just looked on still doubting his word. Enjoying himself? He couldn't see it. But it was odd that she was still alive and he did notice that the Prince had yet to hit her even once. He looked over at Kakarot. Maybe it was true. Maybe the Prince was in love. *Oh, boy.*

--------------

Captain Ginyu calmly made his way to the training room.Lord Frieza had insisted that his guards build up their strength in preparation for the upcoming battle against the Saiyans and Varlians.A sneer formed on his purple lips as he thought of those monkeys having even a remote chance of winning with their weakling prince as their champion.Prince Vegeta wouldn't stand half a second against Lord Frieza.Hell, he wouldn't stand a chance with one of his weakest warriors.But he supposed it never hurt to get stronger.One never knows what enemies lie in the near future.

"Captain Ginyu," one of his elite guards greeted with a formal salute.He nodded to show his approval and went along his way.

Inside the training room the rest of his Force stood waiting for him.Captain Ginyu instructed the lesser guards to take the training simulation alpha-2 while he would personally train the stronger ones.

"Jeice."

"Yes, Cap'tin," he said with his thick accent.

"I have a special private mission for you."

The two moved over to a corner away from any potential eavesdroppers.

"What is it, Cap'tin?"

Captain Ginyu looked around out of paranoia to make sure no one was around."This is a secret.Not even Lord Frieza knows about this," he began.Jeice's eyes betrayed his fear and he tried to ease his mind."Don't worry.I'm certain that once we get the information we're looking for Lord Frieza will congratulate us for a work well-done."The white-haired red alien gulped but would do as his Captain wished."I want you to go down to the surface and do a little reconnaissance work for me.I know and you know that this alliance between the Saiyans and the Varlians pose no threat to our empire.When we do eventually defeat them I not only want to see them dead but their spirits crushed as well beforehand.Especially Vegeta's.I want you to go check on him.Find a weak point.Something we can exploit.Do you understand, Jeice?I want to see that monkey boy down on his knees begging for mercy."

"That's a tall order, Cap'tin.What if I can't find anything?"

"Then we lose nothing.They still die.It's a win-win situation."

He grinned."Alright then, Cap'tin.Will do."With a salute he left for the surface.

------------

Although he would never admit it in a million kazillion (that's a lot) years he really appreciated the superior technological skill and intelligence his woman possessed and yes, she was _his_ woman whether she knew it or not.They were joined in the official terms but had yet to consummate their union.Still no matter how much he loathed that woman (even though deep inside he could admit she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on) he would never let anyone touch her harmfully or intimately.She belonged to him now, with or without the official joining document (marriage certificate).

This gravity machine of hers was the perfect tool to build his strength.None of the other elite warriors could give him much of a challenge since his power far surpassed theirs although it was still no where near Super Saiyan level.Earlier he had tried to enter his new contraption but the woman had blocked his path.He grinned at the thought of her standing there, hands on her curvaceous hips, head tilted slightly to the side causing some blue strands of her hair lightly cover her creamy visage, and those deliciously full red lips drawn tightly into a thin line showing her disapproval.

He had cocked his head to the side wondering what she was up to.From the look of things she seemed to be waiting for something, possibly waiting for him to say something.But he had no words to convey to her at that moment and merely bypassed her to get to the entrance.This had caused her weak little ki to rise a bit.She had been angry.He almost chuckled now thinking about that scene.He had expected another argument from her and almost hungered for it.Fighting with her somehow ignited his flames deep inside making him desire her in a way he didn't know he was capable of.But no, she walked away without a word, her nose sticking up into the air as if to enhance her royal and thus superior position.

He mentally slapped himself for getting distracted by that female.Now that he had this gravity machine he had some serious training to do.He had no doubt he could exceed his current power level and reach SSJ stage.Once that happened he would need no one but himself to destroy Frieza.But the Varlian technology would be useful in disposing their enemy's army.Then he could be free to go after their lord and master.

-------------

Jeice stepped out of his pod and quickly concealed it in a deep crevasse.Once that was done he made his way to the palace making sure to keep his energy level low and undetectable.It was a slow progress since he had to fly slow and low to the ground but he finally made it.He expanded his mind and searched for the biggest energy signature he could find because that one surely had to come from the _almighty_ Prince of the Saiyans he thought disdainfully.

There it was.To the North.He walked the rest of the way careful to avoid the Varlian guards not that it was a difficult task.Most of them were snoozing on the job.*Pathetic fools.They deserve to be killed.*

He came upon a circular object shaped similar to his space pod.The strong energy signature was coming from inside and from the feel of it the power level was fluctuating greatly.What could he be doing in there?The pod-like object had a couple of portholes for viewing inside but he didn't want to risk getting caught.Instead he decided to wait until the Saiyan came out and inspect that machine himself later.

*Better get comfortable.Who knows how long I'll have to wait?*He sat down and leaned back on a tree shifting a bit to get into a better position.*Now to wait.He better not take too long.*

--------------

Princess Bulma was in her bedchamber when Prince Vegeta completed his training for the day.Against her objection, her father insisted they bed together.Not necessarily do anything but at least sleep in the same room.She had been able to avoid it and had been sleeping in her laboratory claiming her work on the gravity machine as a valid and important excuse.But now that her work was finished she had no choice but sleep in her…their room.For a moment she entertained the idea that he would train all night but that quickly disappeared when the door whooshed behind her and a certain alien walked, a little slowly, into the room.

She didn't know what to expect.Would he yell at her?Would he try to…she gulped not wanting to think about it.Although she had told herself she would refuse any of his advances, part of her body was burning to feel him against her skin.She could even imagine that tail of his slowly snaking up her leg sending cold shivers down her spine while heating up her…she shook her head to clear that all too-erotic image out of her mind.*Focus, Bulma.You don't want him.You don't want him.You…he just walked out of the shower wet and naked…oh my…*

She knew she was staring but she was incapable of turning her head away.The image of him standing naked in front of her burned into her mind causing all sorts of naughty fantasies to develop.

"See something you like?" he asked shaking her out of her daydreams.

"Yes," she answered truthfully and this surprised him.Not to mention made him want to run the hell away from there.He would not succumb to her, he had promised himself.The idea of bedding some alien female should have brought disgusted shudders down his compact frame but the thought of that blue-haired woman only caused his body to heat up.He had to use all the willpower he had not to let her affect him…down there.His head turned away from her as he headed for the couch that was thankfully in the room.There was no way he could survive sleeping on the same bed as her.Not without succumbing to…no he would not think about it.*Maybe walking around naked is not the best idea right now.*

She watched him walk over to the couch and she didn't know whether she should feel relieved or disappointed.She opted for the relieved or tried to but that tinge of disappointment surfaced anyways.To make sure he didn't see her expression she ducked under the silk covers and tried to go to sleep.But it was going to be a long night she knew.Her thoughts kept straying to that Saiyan…her husband who may be short in height he was powerfully built, so compact and sooo not lacking anything from having a shorter frame.

She licked her lips unconsciously at the thought of him and his body parts.She had never known anyone could be so…big.It looked like it could hurt her a bit.Unfortunately she would never know since he refused to even sleep in the same bed as her.Not that she wanted him to.Right?No, who needs him.Feeling suddenly very cold and lonely she wrapped the sheets tighter and curled into a little ball trying to shake that unwanted lusty feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.*I don't want him.I don't want him.I don't want…*She chanted in her head as she fell into a fitful sleep.

-------------

Finally, Jeice thought.He crept up to the machine and peeked inside.It definitely was not a space pod.It had no engines.He tried to enter but it was coded.Damn.

He switched tactics and decided to explore inside the palace.He could follow the Saiyan easily enough and located what he presumed to be a bedchamber.Taking a closer energy reading he could tell there was another being inside with him.But it barely registered to his sensors.Could it be a woman?He wouldn't be surprised if Vegeta was bedding some whore right then.He felt like he could go for some of that right now.It had been a while since he had a female.He made a mental note to sign up for some whores once he was back onto the main ship.

He stretched his mind and located the other two Saiyans.He decided to look in on them to see if he could learn anything new.He kept himself hidden near a corner.They seemed to be oblivious to his presence.

After listening to them for a while he had learned two things that to formalize the treaty their Prince had to join with the Varlian Princess and it seemed he was also in love with her.

*This is perfect.The Cap'tin will love this.*He grinned and took off as fast as he could without raising his energy.

---------------

Prince Vegeta had set the gravity machine to 100g which had almost crushed him yesterday but he had overcome it and now he was able to stand without suddenly bending over from the pressure.His power had dramatically increased but still he knew he needed more.He had woken up early this morning and skipped breakfast to train.He could eat later.But his woman had other plans in mind.

"Vegeta, open up!You shouldn't train on an empty stomach.You need your strength.Come on.I brought you some food," she said rapping on the door heavily almost brusing her knuckles.Usually she would order a servant to do this, but she was afraid Vegeta would just kill the unfortunate fool who dared to disturb him.*I hope you're happy.You've reduced me to a common housewife.*"Vegeta!"

"I heard you woman," he said finally opening the door.He would do anything to get rid of her annoying voice.Plus he was a bit hungry.Who was he kidding?He was ravenous.He tried not to drool over the tempting aroma of food but he barely managed to hold himself back from stuffing his face right there in front of her.

"Hmpf.You know a thank you would be nice," she said as he took the tray from her.

"Yes it would," he replied with a glow to his eyes.Then he shut the door in her face.

Her temper was about to explode but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her riled up so she walked off thinking to blow off her steam somewhere else.

--------------

Captain Ginyu smiled as he took in his report.But he was confused as to what that machine was that Vegeta was in and he sent Jeice back for a closer inspection along with a technician to help him.It would be a few days before he came back with his report.The machine created an environment with increased gravity, possibility even 300 times the normal gravity of Varlia.He frowned at the news and immediately took it to Lord Frieza.

"A gravity machine?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza.That is what the technician assumes and with that amount of gravity he might well attain the level of Super Saiyan," he said still in his crouched position showing his deep respect for his boss and ruler.

"Bah.Super Saiyan, indeed.Just a bunch of rubbish.There is no such thing," he replied facing out the nearby window with a view of the planet.

Captain Ginyu looked up worried."We shouldn't take their legend so lightly.There must be a reason why they firmly believe it to be true."

"Hmm.As always you are a voice of reason, Ginyu.I believe I have waited long enough.I'm getting tired of this game.Get ready your troops, Captain.It is time for war," he said, a vicious smile encircling his face.The Captain bowed and left.

---------------

Vegeta had been training in heavy gravity for the last two days and he had yet to become a Super Saiyan.He was stronger, yes, but that barrier between regular and SSJ seemed insurmountable.Suddenly his senses perked up.Frieza's ship?!!How could they be so close?They must have been masking their ship somehow.Damn.He wasn't prepared for this.He quickly fled out of the gravity chamber to warn the others who surely knew just as he did.The fleet from his home planet had already left by his command.His father, the King, had objected but he managed to bypass him and talk directly to the soldiers.They knew he was far stronger than the current King and that it would be wise to establish their loyalty to the upcoming ruler.The question now was would they be able to hold their own until reinforcement came from Planet Vegetasei.

--------------

Bulma was working on her latest weapon for her army when she heard a crash.She rushed out to see a very distressed Kakarot who had smashed through the door rather than wait for it to slide open.She was about to open her mouth to complain when she noticed the fear in his eyes.It must be something big if the Saiyans were afraid.

"What is it?" she asked hoping he would have time to answer her, curiosity burning inside.

"Frieza," he answered her tersely and continued his way to wherever he was going to in the first place leaving her with her mouth gaped open.But she quickly gathered her senses and went to inform her troops.Hopefully her new weapons would have some effect on their much stronger enemy.

The war had started.

End of part 2

--------------


	3. Part 3: the war

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor its characters…except for Irioni who I created out of my own imagination…

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ nor its characters…except for Irioni who I created out of my own imagination…

Bulma, the Varlian Princess:Part 3 – the war

Irioni stood in mid-air watching her troop train zealously for the upcoming battle.She knew the King would be furious once he found out that she had taken half his army away from him, but then again his son far surpassed his powers.Everyone knew Prince Vegeta had the ability to kill their current King within a blink of an eye, but this battle he was raging against Lord Frieza was taking up most of his time.'Rioni was no fool.She knew where she pledged her loyalties to.The strongest Saiyan.And there was no doubt in her mind that it was the Prince.He was suppose to be the legendary Super Saiyan.That would be a glorious day to witness the superior power of the SSJ form.

Perhaps the Prince had already reached that stage, she bemused.Wouldn't Lord Frieza be surprised.The Prince was right to begin this long belated war.No Saiyan liked being under that purple alien's rule.Their treaty with him said it was an alliance but everyone knew better.Lord Frieza and his empire was the dominant one.They had the power to crush the Saiyan Kingdom but they kept them around to do their dirty work for them.

Now 'Rioni was on her way with about 5,000 warriors to meet her Prince and join him in his battle.She only hoped it wasn't too late.They had been receiving distressing news from their scouter ships who had been sent on tiny little pods that could travel faster than their heavy warships.The scouters had yet to reach the planet of Varlia but they detected a massive power surge both on the planet and around its outer atmosphere.It could be that the war had already begun and the Prince only had two other Saiyans with him.Nappa and Kakarot.

Kakarot she knew was only a third-class warrior but held much potential.He would be of great aid to the Prince but Nappa…let's just say she didn't have much respect for that bald-headed elite.Especially not since he tried to hunt her and mate with her.She smirked at the thought.He was stronger than her but didn't have much in the brains department.She easily outmaneuvered him and managed to get away.But still the thought of him having even the opportunity to touch her made her convulse with horror.

At least by Saiyan law since he failed he would no longer be allowed to pursue her.Those five long days of the mating hunt was now in the past and she'd rather go to hell five times over than relive those days.

"Captain Irioni," a voice called for her.She didn't turn around and gave a slight nod to acknowledge his presence was known to her.

"It has been confirmed.Lord Frieza's ship has been detected orbiting around the planet."

She frowned at the news.This was bad."Tell the engineers to pump more power into the propulsion system.Route all unessential power to the main core and shut down everything but the backup life system."He nodded and left.

Doing the calculations in her head she figured she had cut down their travel time by at least three weeks.The scouter ships should arrive on the planet within a couple of days which should give their Prince more time until they arrived.Even if he was a SSJ he would still need his troop to fight off Lord Frieza's men.All 10,000 of them from the last count.

The lights in the room dimmed to the bare minimum.Pretty soon she might have to put the ship in total darkness if the situation became worse.That was all she could do for her Prince for now.She hoped it was enough and that it wasn't too late.He was their last hope for freedom.

-----------

The first of Frieza's henchmen had landed.All the citizens of Varlia had been routed underground and the palace turned into a fortress.Thanks to Bulma's ingenuity they were able to erect a thin energy shield which protected them from some of the ki blasts.It wasn't much but it helped.

Vegeta, Nappa, and Kakarot had separated themselves to three different corners trying to hold back Frieza's army.The Varlian soldiers spread themselves around the whole perimeter armed with a ki blaster (which she made stronger this time) and picked off the weaker ones.But that wasn't the only invention she had up her sleeve.

She along with Lady Chi-Chi grabbed a handful of capsules containing her special weapons and each went to a corner to help their army.

"Woman, what are you doing here?!"

She hadn't realized she had arrived at the same corner Prince Vegeta had decided to station himself.Before saying anything she popped open her first capsule."I'm here to fight.There _is_ a war going on."

He gave her a disapproving look after shooting some ki blasts out into the field."I am well aware of that.As you can see I have my hands full trying to keep Frieza's army at bay.And now you expect me to look after you as well?"

Her eyes glared daggers."I can take care of myself.Don't worry your little spiky head about me.I'll be fine."The first gadget she grabbed was a light bomb which caused a blinding light about 20 picres across.It launched through a gun so that it would explode far enough away not to blind her own men.

He watched as she pulled the trigger to some device."I suppose you expect your little machines to save you from them."He gestured at the field which was slowly filling up with dead bodies on both sides.

"Yes," she said curtly and launched another gadget.

"If you run into trouble don't expect me to come to your rescue, woman," he said and turned back to the battle.

"Well, don't expect me to scream for your help either, Saiyan," she said firing her blaster.

During their verbal exchange several Varlian guards had fallen while the number of Frieza's men remained strong although many were injured.They would not be able to keep this up for long.

---------------

"Lord Frieza, a hundred of our warriors so far have been confirmed dead, fifty-seven are missing, and many of the remaining soldiers are injured in various degrees," a guard reported."With all due respect, Lord Frieza, why do we not just blast the planet itself?"

Frieza answered, "That would be too easy.Besides I want the Prince brought to me alive."

The guard bowed low and crept backwards out of the room as required for his rank.

The loss of those hundred or so warriors did not bother him.He still had plenty left while the Varlians on the other hand were dropping out like flies.This battle would be soon over, he thought confidently.Then he would make a little visit to Vegetasei.*They will pay for going against me.Treaty or no treaty.They were becoming a burden anyways.*But he would keep their Prince alive…for now.He had plans for him.

-----------------

The battle was going downhill and everyone could feel it.

"Frieza is just toying with us," Vegeta growled to no one in particular.

She looked up at him"What do you mean?"

He hated to explain himself but he did just that."He hasn't even sent in his elite warriors.These are a bunch of weak losers who are weakening our forces.Soon he'll send in the real wave.Then we can kiss our…you know…goodbye."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, dammit!How dare you question me?!"

She kept her calm, her fear of dying being worse than her fear of his anger."Are we going to die?" she asked in a low whisper almost choking on her words as she held her tears back.

His anger dissipated as quickly as it had come."Maybe.If we're lucky."

She drew in a sharp breath.*_If we're lucky_…*She didn't want to know what that meant but curiosity got the better of her."What do you mean?"

He let out a frustrated sigh.*Always with the explanations!Damn her curious nature!*"You're a female, right?A drop-dead gorgeous one at that.What do you _think_ will happen to you once Frieza sees you?"

"You mean--," she couldn't finish, the image it conjured was too horrible.She wanted to hurl.

"Not for him.He…he doesn't swing that way so to speak.But his guards…once they get through with you you'll wish you'd die.Even the most horrible death is better than their form of torture.I've heard stories…from the few that had escaped…," now it was his turn to be all choked up and unable to continue speaking.There was a long pause as he tried to gather himself."Pray for a swift end if worse comes to worse.Don't let yourself get captured.You don't…if you do…he'll…just…just trust me."

"I trust you, Vegeta," she said nodding her head wholeheartedly."I trust you."

He stared at her for what seemed to be minutes before he caught himself and turned away.*What did I ever do to deserve a woman like that?She trusts me…*For some reason that created a warm feeling inside him, something very foreign but he liked it.He hoped he would live long enough to feel that feeling again.

--------------

'Rioni stood in the dark and prepared herself for battle.The scouter ships had reported landing on the surface without too much trouble.The last bit of information they had sent was distressing to say the least.All available energy was now being routed to propulsion and they should be arriving in the Puaan System within half a day.Lord Frieza had yet to send in the Ginyu Force which only reinforced the idea that this war had hardly begun.

She took in a deep breath and began the Stx ritual which was suppose to bring balance between the mind and the body allowing one to harness both resources during a battle.One cannot win a battle against one's enemy with strength alone but with cleverness of wit working alongside the physical power of the body.Frankly most Saiyans had no respect for this ritual, her including.But when going against a battle with Lord Frieza, these little nonsensical rituals brought some comfort to her and her warriors.A wave of superstitious behavior had recently spread among her crew as the time for the eminent battle drew closer.

*Besides, what harm could they do.*Luck would be a formidable ally to have on their side.

TWO HOURS UNTIL PLANET VARLIA IS WITHIN VISUAL RANGE, the computer voiced.

---------------

The reinforcement, though small, did help the Varlians hold back Frieza's forces for a while longer.The news of the Saiyan warship was a blessing to the Varlian soldiers.To the Prince it was only a reminder of his failure to defeat the enemy himself.

"Don't be ridiculous, Vegeta.You couldn't possibly defeat all them by yourself," she had screeched at him.

As usual he paid no heed to her words."Leave me alone, woman.I have training to do."He had gone back to using the gravity machine every chance he could and with the addition of a handful more Saiyans to keep up the battle he had more time on his hands.He knew it wasn't far until he reached that seemingly unattainable SSJ level.Now if only his annoyingly loud mate would give him some peace so he can train to his fullest.

"You're such an arrogant bastard!I can't believe you're going to train.You should be out there helping your troop.Don't you even care they might die?!"

"No."He shut the door and started the machine.The woman, he could sense, was still out there by the door and it was another minute until she left.He snorted at the thought of her last statement.Why should he care about them?Didn't she know it was the greatest honor for a warrior to die in the heat of battle rather than wither away into shameful old age?Furthermore, why should he care of her opinion of him?That question plagued him the most as he trained unrelentlessly, a layer of blood already coalescing on his body from his own brutal ki attacks.Still he could smell her fragrance, a mixture of bodily oils and foreign textures the woman occasionally put into her hair and skin.*Even when she's gone she's still here bothering me.*

Then a horrific image came to his wandering mind as his previous words came back to him… _You're a female, right?A drop-dead gorgeous one at that.What do you think will happen to you once Frieza sees you?…_

*Nothing!That damn alien won't lay a finger on her because he'll have to get through me!*Even before he could finish his thought he switched the machine up another notch almost folding over himself as the greater force of gravity pulled him down.It took nearly all he had to keep himself upright.*I'll become a Super Saiyan or die trying.*His motto, so to speak, that ran through his head.*If I don't, we're dead anyways…*

--------------

Bulma stared at the closed door in shock but quickly shook herself out of it.*Well, I suppose I should've expected that.He is a jerk…no a first-class mother of all fucking jerks!*With that matter thoroughly cleared up in her mind she went to her lab to work.

She turned on her super computer and scrolled through her list of inventions, some were completed and some were in their initial planning stage.She liked to write down all her ideas and the ones she liked the best she would go ahead and build them.Her finger suddenly stood still over the keyboard as something caught her eye.Could that possibly work?Her mind started whirling with a hundred and ten possible outcomes.It was too simple.There was no way she wouldn't be detected by Frieza's ship.But then again they wouldn't be expecting a tiny little pod going after their huge warship.In addition to the cloaking program she had been working on…what harm could there be in trying?

*Well, you could get yourself killed.Or worse…*She shook her head as Vegeta's words came back to her.*No, don't think about it.*The tiny little pod also had a self-destruct program.*If it comes down to that…then I'll use it.I'll do anything to save my world.*Her motto, so to speak, that ran through her head.Quickly she gathered all the needed equipment and took off without a word or warning to anyone.

As the pod shot through the sky she looked out the lone tiny window thinking this could be the last time she laid eyes on her beautiful planet and she prayed to the unknown gods for luck.

----------------

Frieza was unhappy at the lack of skill his soldiers were showing.Even with their enemy being outnumbered they could not penetrate their palace/fortress.For that they deserved to die.But soon he planned on going down to the surface himself to get rid of their pesky allies.Or rather former allies since Prince Vegeta so generously decided to break their treaty.A smug grin appeared on his face at the thought of the Prince begging for mercy.Of course, he knew that would never happen.Not his Vegeta.He was too proud for his own good.But, no matter.He would still enjoy seeing him die at his feet.After he had some fun that was.

"Lord Frieza," the tall, green-haired alien calmly strolled into the half-darkened room.He noticed the small, barely perceptible nod of acknowledgement and continued."A tiny space pod has been detected coming toward our general location."

"Any idea what or who it is?"

"No," replied Zarbon."Should we blast it or let it by?"

He thought for a moment."Let it by.I doubt even Vegeta could be foolish enough to send a lone ship to attack us."

Zarbon bowed and left to relay the news.

Something in his periphery told him to be wary of that ship.Frieza made note to keep a careful watch of it, just in case.

--------------

*Almost there.*The warship was now in sight.With any luck, she shouldn't have to go any further and that ship would be no more.She entered the coordinates into the ship's computer and loaded her weapon.It was more of a virus, really, the purpose of which was to infect the ship and then cause it to go into self-destruct mode, silently.The program was heavily encoded with passwords and several levels of protection.She was sure no one would be able to bypass them.They shouldn't even know it was in effect until it was too late.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered and pressed the little red button marked 'Launch.'

--------------

Frieza was at the computer console monitoring the pod's activities.Her little virus package did not go unnoticed.So maybe he was foolish enough.With just a push of a few buttons he sent a laser beam straight at it blowing the projectile into space dust and with the other hand he activated the tractor beam to tow the pod inside.

He walked out of his room and onto the ship's boarding area to greet his new and unexpected passenger.*Let's see what stupidity that Prince is up to.*

-------------

Vegeta was slumped on the floor gasping for breath but determined not to stop.He ordered the computer to increase the gravity and before he could regret his words he was flattened all the way down.He could feel his bones slowly crushing down threatening to break through his muscles and he flared his ki to give him some measure of protection.Not much happened and he stayed down on the floor stretched out for what seemed like hours until someone had the gall to turn off the machine.Immediately he leaped up ready to behead the person that dared to interfere his important training.

"KAKAROT!What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled as the door to the chamber slammed open.His eyes were so red from anger that he failed to notice the disheveled, worried look on his fellow Saiyan's face.

"Forgive me, my Prince, but…" he found he could not continue as the words got stuck in his very dry throat.

"Spit it out!" he barked, the thought of beheading him still fresh in his mind.

"It's Princess Bulma.She—she has left the planet," he said his words barely over a faint whisper.

"What?!"He could not hide his surprise or the flash of fear that crossed his face.

He nodded."By the tracking device she is heading straight for Frieza's ship."

He cursed.He could not believe his ears.She was a foolish woman, indeed, but he had thought she would have enough smarts not to go against Frieza herself…and alone.What the hell was she thinking?Did she really think she could defeat that monster single-handedly?And what of that speech she had given him earlier of trying to defeat them all by himself?*Foolish, stubborn, foolish, damn, stupid woman!Curse 'em.Curse them all.Damn female species.Who needs them.*He ranted and raved to himself.

"What should we do?" Kakarot's voice broke through his harsh thoughts.

"Nothing," he spat out.His eyes widened but Vegeta chose to ignore it."It was her fault.If she wants to get herself killed then let her.It would definitely free me from this stupid sham of a union.I'm still going to need a couple more days until I'm ready to face Frieza.Any direct attack now would only end in disaster.Go and tell the King of the bad news so he can mourn for her.There's nothing we can do."His stare icy and unmoved.

"You—you can't mean that," he stuttered, so sure in his beliefs that his Prince was in love with his new mate.

Vegeta crossed his arms and stared straight at him."I do and don't you dare question me again or it'll be your life.Now leave me.This conversation is over."

He stood staring at his Prince totally shocked and unafraid.Then his expression turned into one of anger and disgust, something he had never felt toward his shorter companion."If you won't go after her then I will._You_ may be afraid of Frieza but I'm willing to risk my life to save the Princess and she's not even my mate.I wish you well on your training, Great and Mighty Prince Vegeta."The sarcasm dripped down his words like blood out of a freshly cut wound.Vegeta was so stunned he didn't make a move as the lower-class Saiyan walked away from him.Then his anger flared up three times more furious than before and he made a note to kill that bastard the next time he saw him.

*He's right you know.*He tried to hush his mind but to no avail.*You are a coward, Vegeta.You let a third-class nothing insult you.Mate or no mate you should be going over there to defend your honor.*

"Shut up!" he screamed to nobody.*Coward…*"I'm not a coward!"He realized he was yelling at himself and stopped.*I'm not a coward.Damn fucking woman!*

--------------

Kakarot decided not to mention the news to the Varlian King but try to go and rescue her first.It was easy enough to secure a ship without being seen since everyone was busy fighting outside.He had never tried to navigate a ship before but looking down at the controls it seemed easy enough.If worse came to worse then he would simply fly up there using his ki.Suddenly something activated his keen senses and he spun around.

"Chi-Chi," he cried out in surprise.From the look on her face, he knew she was not happy.

-------------

Vegeta found the room that held their ship and walked in unannounced only to have a certain dark-haired girl rush past him as he opened the door.

"What the FUCK are you doing?!"

With a hard resolve, Kakarot managed not to turn around to face his ill-tempered Prince.Would he die today, he wondered slightly amused.

Vegeta's jaw dropped in shock.Nobody had ever dared to show such defiance and live.Never had he expected such insolence to come from Kakarot although he had come to detect a bit of soft-heartedness when it came to the opposite sex."Don't you dare get in that ship," he ordered, his tone low and deadly.He was ignored.Now what was he going to do?*Blast him.What are you waiting for?*But even as he raised his palm he knew deep inside he didn't want to kill him.Did he really enjoy that fool's company so much?*You're such a weakling…*

"What do you plan to do once you're up there?" he tried a different tactic."Even if you manage to get on Frieza's ship you'll most likely be killed by the Ginyu and at worst taken prisoner and tortured.That woman is probably already dead.Then you would've given your life for nothing."

Kakarot slowly turned around and took a deep breath."I know you care for her."

"Bullshit.I care for no one.Especially that blue-haired bitch."

"No!Don't give me that crap!I know you, Vegeta," he said leaving out his title in his rage."I've seen how your eyes light up when she's in the room or how your tail wags when she's giving you a tongue-lashing.How can you give all that up to that monster?!Do you know what he'd do once he captures her?She's your mate.How could you allow her to be touched by who knows what?How—"

"That's enough, Kakarot!" he cut him off."I know very well what Frieza will do!And don't you dare tell me what to do you low-class fuck.Do you think I enjoy sitting down here while Frieza makes a mockery of us?There is nothing better I would like to do than to go up there right now and beat that little purple shit senseless.But how?How am I suppose to do that _Kakarot_ when that fucking bastard is hundred times stronger than I?!Huh?Tell me.What the FUCK am I suppose to do?!!"

"I—I," he was rendered speechless and he bowed his head in shame.

"Now you fucking show some respect," he huffed looking down at his crouched form."Now move out of my way."

Kakarot's head popped up and he moved to the side only to see his Prince step inside their space pod."Y-you can't," he said alarmed.

He just stared back and leered."First you tell me to go and now you're ordering me to stay.I swear Kakarot.Sometimes I think you were dropped on the head as a child."

"At least allow me to go with you, then," he tried once more.He had been too rash in his actions and words, he could admit that now.His Prince had more honor than all of them put together and he had been wrong to say those things, his heart getting in the way of his Saiyan thinking.He always did have a weak thing for women.Especially that dark-haired one who had been at the forefront of his mind ever since they landed on this planet.

"It won't be necessary."He tilted his head as if he heard something.

He stepped forward, his hand outreached."Please—"

Vegeta hushed him and indicated with his finger to listen."Don't you feel it, Kakarot."

His head perked up and a frown set upon his face."I can't believe this."

"It seems we won't have to journey to Frieza's ship after all.He has decided to pay us a little visit," he flatly stated and he flew out of the room intending to go toward the landing site.Kakarot swiftly followed his trail after alerting the other Saiyans.What new trick could Frieza be up to now?

End of part 3

--------------

A/N:I am having trouble writing part 4 – the arrival.If anyone has ideas please share.Email is [KittyCatJ80@hotmail.com][1].Please review, good or bad, I don't mind either.

   [1]: mailto:KittyCatJ80@hotmail.com



	4. Part 4: the arrival

Part 4 – the arrival

Part 4 – the arrival

'Rioni stared out at the blue planet below lost in thought.They had arrived at Varlia only moments before and now were in orbit.Lord Frieza's ship was on the surface, their sensors told them.She wondered what he could be up to.*Well, I'm not going to find out by just standing here.*

She walked out of her chamber with a determined look.She had come to a decision.

"Asper, round your warriors and head for the palace.I'll head toward Lord Frieza's vessel."

He raised a questioning eyebrow.She ignored him.He did not pursue his unspoken question.She made her way toward her pod.He made his way toward the central room to inform his troop.Before he completely disappeared around the corner she took the chance to look at him once more.This may well be the last time she would see him.

"Good luck," she whispered then quickly straightened up with a half-embarrassed expression coloring her round race.She silently cursed herself for showing weakness even if no one was present.A Saiyan warrior was proud, tough, and fierce.Love was an unnecessary evil.

"Computer, enter these coordinates and launch immediately," she spoke authoritatively.It obeyed her every command, as a machine should.She sat back in her chair and contemplated her upcoming actions.All her life she had trained to become the best overcoming her lowly background as the daughter of a weak third-class warrior.Her strength was high enough to impress even the elite.They'd said she had potential and that kept her going, pushing herself to new levels.Of course, she was no match for Lord Frieza.But she was willing to risk her life to defend her homeworld and the Prince.It would be an honor to die in such a glorious battle.

Suddenly the silence was broken by an intercom transmission."Captain Irioni," a male-voice filtered through her brain.

Leaning forward she tapped the nearby button."Yes?What is it?"

There was a pause before he continued."Be careful," he said tersely.The tone held no hint of emotion.Saiyans were infamous for being stoic, but still her breath caught in her throat.

"You too," she said barely managing to keep her voice steady.*Get a hold of yourself.*

Another pause.This one was longer."Watch out for his tail," he warned.

"I will," she answered.Where was this conversation going?"Is that all, Asper, or did you actually have something important to tell me?" she tried to talk business.He wasn't helping matters much by getting her all emotional before the battle.

Big pause."Rini," he used his pet name for her."Come back alive, huh?Asper, over and out."The transmission ended with a click.She sat frozen for a minute, her mental state in a whirl.*Why couldn't it have been you Asper instead of that idiot Nappa who chased me that day?Then maybe I wouldn't feel this way.Or would it be worse…?*

EXECUTING LANDING SEQUENCE BETA-2, the computer voiced interrupting her thoughts.*If I come through out of this…*No, she would worry about that later.If there was a later.

***

She tried to be brave but her body still shook violently.The cell she was in was small, dark and smelly.For the past hour she'd had to fight the urge to puke, the smell of urine, feces, and who knows what else being too much for her nose to handle.

She was curled up in a corner as far away from the smell as possible waiting…just waiting.No one had come for her yet and she hadn't seen a soul since they put her in there.His words kept ringing through her head…_once they get through with you you'll wish you'd die_…and she shuddered.She closed her eyes tight as if that would somehow make this nightmare go away.Her plan was flawless, she had thought.They shouldn't have been able to detect her or her probe.Even with all the stories and warning she had heard about Frieza, still she had underestimated him.

_If you run into trouble don't expect me to come to your rescue, woman…_the scene was clear as day in her terrified mind.Not of the battle she had been engaged in because truth be told she wasn't paying too much attention to it besides firing her blaster every once in a while.Her main focus was her Saiyan husband.Husband…it felt kind of strange to think of Vegeta in that sense but that was what he was although they had yet to consummate their marriage.Not for the lack of desire that was for sure.She remembered well her burning liquid fire that almost made her jump him in his sleep.Oh, how she wished she could turn back time to that very moment.*I bet he tastes good.*She imagined his powerful arms wrapped around her, his deft and nimble hands stroking her soft belly, his head resting amidst her hair, his furry tail wrapped around her thigh as if to stake his claim of her…

She scoffed even in her present misery.*He'd probably just do me hard and fall right asleep.*It made her depressed to know she may never experience that particular action with him.She had thought of him to be overly boastful and proud to a fault.It hadn't occurred to her until now that he was really a reflection of herself.

_Don't be ridiculous, Vegeta.You couldn't possibly defeat all them by yourself…_she had yelled at him and yet she had tried to do the same.*We're so alike.*Was that why they fought like cats and dogs?

_I've heard stories_…She wasn't sure now if it was a good thing he had not told her what might happen to those that were captured.It had allowed her overactive imagination to have free range of possible scenarios, all of which more horrifying than the one before.

_Well, don't expect me to scream for your help either, Saiyan_…she began to sob softly.*I didn't mean it, Vegeta.I didn't mean it.Please help me.I need you.*

But only darkness answered.She felt so alone, so unprotected.There was no hope.She wasn't even sure if Vegeta cared she was gone. *But I never got to tell you…no I won't think about that.No one will know.No one…no one cares…*

She felt her sanity slowly slip from her and for a brief second she contemplated just letting herself go.Go with the flow, her mind told her.But her heart said different.She had to survive.There was no way she was going to let that bastard of a husband get away from this sacred marriage that easily.Of course she had no way of knowing that Saiyans mate for life and Vegeta couldn't get a new mate even if he wanted to.Not even her death would free him but she didn't know their customs very well.

*Oh, Vegeta…you fucking bastard…why do I want you so much?*

***

His head perked up in mid-flight.*I thought I heard something.*He shook his head in denial and continued on.He had bigger things to worry about.Kakarot was following him.He didn't have to look back.*That fool.He's going to get himself killed.*But then again why should he care?*I don't.*

He shook his head.There was no time for this.He had to prepare himself for the upcoming battle, physically and mentally.He didn't have time to let his mind wander, he didn't have time to let himself think about that weakling, foolish Kakarot, he didn't have time to worry about that bitch of a woman.There was no time.He had to fight.He had to win.He had to protect his loved ones.

Loved ones?!Where the hell had that come from?!He was getting distracted, losing his focus.So much had happened in the past few weeks it was hard to keep track.How long had he even been on this planet?If only he had more time in that gravity chamber she had built for him…

Stop it!He didn't want to think about her.It had nearly killed him not to touch her on their wedding night.She had looked so beautiful, always was, but that night as she laid on her side with her soft tressels lightly framing her angelic face and a small lock of exotic blue hair hanging loose across her forehead he had desperately wanted to reach over and pull it behind her ear.Then he would have leaned forward and kissed that ear.Then kissed her cheek making his way to her cute little nose and down to those luscious lips.But he would have lingered just above barely touching and she would let out a little moan as she waited impatiently for him to finish what he started.He would smirk and kiss her gently on the lips, no tongue, then pull back.Then he'd go down again and kiss for a little longer.Then a little longer, a little more forceful, a little more passionate.Then he'd…

*Kuso!*Vegeta couldn't believe he had let his imagination run away from him like that.His tight spandex pants felt even tighter although the pants had not shrunk in size.*Argh!Woman, even when you're not here you mess things up!If I get out of this…no when I get out of this I swear by my ancestors and all your fucking ancestors that I'll…*His mind started going down the gutter again.

*Woman, I hope you know what you are doing to me.After all this is over you better watch out.I'll get you out of my system one way or another.*Or several ways actually.He had learned some new tricks when he used to work for Frieza.Let's just say those men really got around.But Vegeta never tried.Not there anyways.Those prostitutes on board should've been labeled with a big, red sticker that read 'Diseased.'Of course being a Saiyan he didn't have to worry about that but still, they didn't appeal to him.Hell, he doubted he could've even got it up.

*I'll have you woman.You're mine. Don't forget that.Don't forget…the vows.I will protect you until I have no breath in me.Too bad you'll never know how deeply I feel…no one will.That's the way it has to be, for me.*

He could see the ship faintly in the horizon.They were almost there.It would soon be time.The ultimate battle.The future depended on now, on him.Before kicking up his ki another notch to go faster he had one last deep thought pass through his mind.

*Will you mourn for me if I die?Will you miss me?Will I ever see you again?*

Then his mind shut and he became the ruthless fighter he was born to be, the cruel fighter he was meant to be, the heartless fighter he was raised to be.All extraneous thoughts were gone and his focus was back.The battle was what Saiyans lived for.That was where his attention was and would be until the end either by his death or Frieza's.Time was up.

***

He heard a noise nearby, a sound he was all too familiar with but still brought a smile to his face especially if he was the cause.He had thought that monkey's mate would have been tougher to break but already she was in tears and all he had done so far is lock her up.She was so weak.Her power level barely registered in his sensor, which was why he had a hard time believing Ginyu's report.Vegeta couldn't possibly be attached to such a pathetic creature.He would surely crush her amidst their lovemaking if they had done it.

Was she pure?Already she was being sought for by his crew.Of course, it was up to him to choose who would have the privilege of breaking her first.He might even try her out himself not because he was interested but just to see the look on Vegeta's face when he found out.

*Or perhaps I should do it while he's watching.What a delicious thought.*

"Zarbon, I want Vegeta brought to me alive and conscious.Can you do that?" Frieza asked.

"Yes, Lord Frieza.Right away," he answered and left the room.

Frieza sat back pondering what to do next.He was not worried that his men would be able to take of the Saiyans back at the palace although he only had half of them there.The other half had been sent on a grave mission.They should be finished by now and on route back to this planet.He could just imagine the look on Vegeta's face when he…or maybe he should tell the boy himself?The girl could wait.Once Vegeta was lying in his own pool of blood and vomit he would show that pesky Prince who was boss.

He powered up his mechanical throne and glided through the interior of the ship making his way to the ship's main entrance.He would let Zarbon toy with the Prince and anyone else he brought with him.Then it would be his turn to have some fun.These foolish Saiyans.Did they really think they could defeat the all-powerful Frieza?

*I'm coming for you, Vegeta.I'm coming.*

***

"Kakarot get out of here!"

He adamantly shook his head to which Prince Vegeta promptly shot a ball of ki at.It missed him by less than an inch.

"I'm not leaving, my Prince," he said boldly.

"Then you're a fool."

He tilted his head to the side."What else is new," he joked.Kakarot could see a half smile on his Prince's face and knew everything was okay now.

"Come then, fool," the Prince ordered and picked up speed.Kakarot did also.

To both their surprise Captain Irioni was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Irioni, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

She stood tall and saluted respectfully."I am here to serve, Prince Vegeta.The reinforcement has already been sent to the palace to take care of Lord Frieza's main forces.We were able to round up about 5,000 warriors, over half of which are elites.They should be able to handle anything thrown at them."

He cocked his head to the side, a corner of his mouth upturned."Good, but why are you _here_? Are you so eager to die today?"

'Rioni looked over at Kakarot and wondered why she was the only one getting the harsh treatment.He was also a third-class warrior, only a bit stronger than herself."It would be an honor to die by your side," she said, chin up and eyes fierce.

An eyebrow rose but no words were said.He merely turned his head away with a slight nod.She took it to mean she had his approval and got into a fighting stance.

The door to the massive ship slowly came down.Kakarot tensed up.Irioni cleared her mind.Vegeta tightened his fists.

"Well, well.What a grand reception," a chilling voice rang through the air.

***

Her tear ducts were nearly spent and she sat in the corner staring at nothing in particular.To a passer-by she could easily be mistaken for a statue, she was so still and her face unnaturally pale.

_Do you swear by your ancestors_…she was lost in her own world oblivious to her outer surroundings.It was easier to dwell in the depths of her imagination, to dream of her most happiest moment.

_To love, cherish_…did she love him, she wondered.There was lust, of course.She could not deny that.But love?Such a strong word.What did it mean?Was it to have strong feelings for a person?Or was it deeper than that? Bulma could find no answer.*Does it even matter?*But she knew the answer to that even before she asked.She also knew it was more than lust, but even now it was hard to admit it.

*It really doesn't matter because I'll never tell him.He'll never know how much I feel for him.That's the way it should be, for her.*

_And protect her with all your heart and soul_…where was he now?He made a vow.Where was that damn bastard when she needed him the most?*You made a promise to protect me so where are you now?Do you even care?*

_For all of eternity_…could she imagine her life with him forever?To her surprise she found that she could.There was no one else she'd rather be with albeit his fierce temper, rudeness, and over-bearing pride.There was no one else that fit her so completely, like a glove.

Suddenly a thought struck her that almost brought fresh tears to her already red, swollen eyes.*What if I never see him again?*Bulma couldn't explain it nor could she admit her true feelings for that Saiyan Prince but that thought jarred her into action.She had to survive, she kept thinking, she had to escape.But how?

With a renewed spirit she examined her grim environs.There was not much, just some chains on the wall and a rusty bucket in the far corner which she was not even going to touch let alone go over there to peek inside.She was at a loss of what to do.*If only I had my capsules…*She looked down at her clothing.They had simply placed her in here and had forgotten to search her for possible weapons probably figuring she had none.She reached inside one of her hidden pockets hoping against hope for a familiar touch.It was small, long, and rounded at the top.

A capsule!Her eyes darted beyond her prison gates wary of any potential wanderers or guards.The coast was clear.With a tiny smile of triumph she popped it open to discover a mass of goodies.No weapons to speak of but some tools that could aid in her escape.She picked up one of her many inventions and went to work.

***

Ginyu rounded up his elite warriors and headed for the palace at the behest of Lord Frieza.He was by no means uneducated but sometimes he had a hard time understanding his master's way of thinking.Vegeta was more dangerous than all those other Saiyans combined so why was he sending all of his army over to the palace?

But then again, he supposed, Lord Frieza was the strongest being in the universe.He should have no problem in disposing that belligerent Prince.As long as that legend held false…

"All right, warriors.Let's move out," he barked so that everyone could hear.In sections they blasted through the air.

***

Bulma heard a lot of commotion nearby and she froze trying not to draw any attention to herself.But nobody came near her cell.By the noises it seemed they were moving away from her not toward her.She frowned at what the implications of that might be and she hurried her pace even more.

It would make sense for Frieza to send his men over to the palace.She thought everyone was still over there and had no idea that Vegeta was standing just outside the ship along with Kakarot and Irioni.

She cringed as the last piece clicked into place and hoped no one heard the loud sound it made.She scanned the surrounding area as far as she could.The coast was clear.She positioned her rocket carefully checking the trajectory again and again.There was no room for mistakes.She crossed her fingers, shut her eyes, and pushed the 'Launch' button.Immediately after she put on her gas mask which she should have done before she launched the sleeping gas but she was nervous and so was a bit disorganized.

The capsule was filled with useful items such as this mask for which she was grateful.She checked her watch.The gas should have done its work by now.On to phase two, she thought as she picked up a peculiar-looking device.The device hummed as it turned on and a shaft of ki extended from its base.During testing she had found this ki sword to be useless against Saiyan physiology but perfect for slicing through metal.But as she began to cut away at the bars she uncovered the first flaw in her plan.The bars seemed to be made of some foreign material that was ki-resistant.

"Kuso!" she cursed and threw the ki sword down.It made a huge noise as it hit the hard floor but since all the guards were asleep it was not a problem.The sleeping gas only lasted for about two hours and that was based on the body type of her people.Who knew how these aliens would react to it.

Suddenly she froze as she heard a scuffling of feet nearby.She craned her neck to check down the hall and saw one of the guards walking almost drunkedly toward her cell.

"Kusottare!!"

Her outcry startled the dazed guard.

"Mommy?" a hopeful voice asked.The guard was now down on his hands and knees crawling toward her cell rather than walking.

Her eyebrows rose as she witnessed this unbelievable event, but she was not about to let this choice opportunity slip by.

"Yes, honey, it's me," she said to the unsuspecting guard.At least the gas was having some effect on this guard.But how long would it last?

"You sound funny," he replied crawling closer and closer.

She kneeled down so she could be on the same eye level as him.As he moved the clanging of the keys could be clearly heard.Needless-to-say it was music to her ears.

"I think I'm getting ill.It's so cold in here.Can you please let your poor mother out?I'm afraid I can't last too much longer if I stay here."She used her best soothing tone.

"Well, I don't know…" he paused in his step.

She tried not to let her extreme anxiety show and kept calm."But it's soooo cold and," she faked a cough, "I feel so deathly ill."

"I dunno if I'm a supposed 'ta," his speech getting more childish by the second.

She leaned back and tried to act as if she was dying."That's okay, uh son.I guess I'll see you in the afterlife.So long."

"Wait!Don't go," he cried out in pain.Wobbily he stood on his feet like a first-time toddler and pulled out his keys.Bulma let out a little cheer silently in her head.As soon as the door was opened she whacked him on the neck rendering him unconscious.

"Nighty-night," she cooed and dashed out of that filthy prison to freedom.

***

"Well, well, so Frieza has sent us his whore to play with," Vegeta snarled.The blue-green alien visibily tensed at the insult.

"You are just jealous of my beauty, but no matter.I will soon teach you a lesson, oh noble Prince of the dead Saiyans," hissed Zarbon.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed."We're not defeated yet."

A suspicious smile suddenly arose on that blue freak's face."I see you haven't heard the news.It's a shame really.They didn't even have time to fight for their lives only enough to beg for mercy.Such a pitiful sight I'm sure although I was not present when it happened I've heard stories…" he drifted off like a cat baiting its prey.

He growled low.*What the hell is this fool up to?*

"What are you talking about?" asked Kakarot.Vegeta was relieved he didn't have to raise that question.He was afraid to look weak and ignorant in front of his enemies.

"Oh nothing important," he waved his hand back and forth casually."Just the destruction of Vegetasei.No big deal."

"WHAT?!" all three cried out in unison.

"You're lying," said Captain Irioni.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," another voice said in the background.

"Frieza," Vegeta muttered under his breath.

"Lord Frieza," Zarbon saluted.

Frieza rode his moveable throne out of the ship and floated near Zarbon."I see you have yet to take care of them," he stated.

"I was just on my way to do so, Lord Frieza," he answered with a low bow.

"Good.So I haven't missed the show.You may begin now," he said and moved the chair back into the shade created by his tall ship.

Vegeta was staring intently at Frieza's every move.There was no way he was going to waste an ounce of energy on anyone else but him.He looked over at Kakarot and gave a nod.He gave Vegeta a questioning look but agreed silently to go after Zarbon.Within a flash all three Saiyans had disappeared as if they were all in sync with each other.Kakarot and Irioni appeared next to Zarbon while Vegeta appeared before the master enemy himself.A look of surprise crossed Frieza's face but was quickly erased by one of amusement.

"Well, the monkey Prince wants to play I see," he chuckled powering down his mechanical throne."I will make sure you get a long, painful death."

Vegeta didn't respond.He didn't feel like talking, only fighting.He began to power up.The others followed suit.The battle to end all battles had begun.


	5. Part 5: the battle

Part 5 – the battle

Part 5 – the battle

She lay hidden in the dark as a stray guard passed by.So there were some left behind, she thought.But they had yet to figure out she had escaped which should buy her some time.Before she left the ship the blue-haired scientist could not help but take a peek at Frieza's computer system.It might prove useful in the future.She was on the move as soon as the guard turned the corner and soon came upon a computer console.

Within minutes of hacking she was in the main system.It was too easy.But she wasn't a technical genius for nothing.Flowing with confidence she hacked away at the system downloading any seemingly important document over to her own computer in the palace.She was glad to know the satellite system was still in place.It meant Frieza's army had not penetrated to the deep core of the palace.This gave her a small measure of hope.Her fingers worked fast and she stumbled on something extremely interesting.

The document she found contained a theory of the Legendary Super Saiyan.Quickly she skimmed it.She now felt she had a better understanding of Saiyan physiology and the Legend but that was all.She had been hoping for some miracle cure, something that can trigger Vegeta's transformation.It was their only hope for victory.But she was not ready to give up yet.According to the document and the last power reading she had of Vegeta she knew he was still far away from achieving his Golden status.

Her finger paused above the 'next' key.She had unknowingly stumbled onto Frieza's storage database.Most of them were supplies such as food and weapons.Standard stuff.But this particular object held much interest for her.An energy absorber.Not only did it seem to absorb one's energy but can transfer it also.A light bulb seemed to light up above her head.Vegeta might not like it but he had no choice.Bulma, the Varlian Princess, had a plan.

--------------

'Rini watched carefully as Kakarot and Zarbon exchanged punches back and forth.At the moment they seemed to be on equal footing but she knew that wouldn't last too long.Zarbon wasn't Lord Frieza's right hand guard for nothing.While the boys were fighting she was slowly powering up and trying to conserve her energy so she could jump in and help when they got into trouble.It was Saiyan policy to fight one-on-one so until Kakarot backed away or got knock out she would not be able to enter the fight.

She looked over at her Prince.He had yet to start fighting.Both were still powering up showing off their strength.The Prince would be no match for him at his current state.If only he could turn Super Saiyan at will…

Her attention was quickly brought back to Zarbon as she saw an energy ball being hurled at her from the corner of her eye.She couldn't believe his audacity.There was no way she was going to let that go unpunished.A circular ring of energy formed around her wrist then another and another until she had no more room on her arm.To an ignorant eye it would seem as if she had on a thousand bracelets all up and down her right arm.She extended that limb forward and with a burst of energy shot off the rings like a cannon.It didn't do any damage but he had to move to dodge them which gave Kakarot an opening to attack.

The distraction wasn't good enough.Zarbon quickly recovered and phased out from view.She tried to sense his energy but he was nowhere to be found.Then suddenly she felt a blow on the back of her neck and black dots floated in front of her eyes.*Bastard.*

She whipped around half-blind and kicked as hard as she could but found only air.Then another blow struck her, this time at her left knee joint.She heard a snap and a scream.It was her.She was the one screaming.The blow to the neck was really affecting her senses.A thought to retreat crossed her mind but only for a second then it was gone.That was the way it should be.A true Saiyan never left a fight.They were a race of warriors not cowards.She would fight to the death.Her parents would have been proud.

She suddenly fell to her knees as her left leg gave out then without warning she let out a howl.This seemed to startle that blue-green freak which gave her enough time to execute her special move.With a fiery glint in her eyes she extended her fingers and punched upward thankful that all male species had something in common.They were really sensitive in a certain area.A chuckle escaped her lips as she felt her sharp nails dig into his private area.

Blue blood trickled down her arm and she laughed.She wanted him to suffer.He was screaming his head off she was sure but it sounded like a dull noise.Her ears were going deaf but she didn't care.*Die, bastard.DIE.*

Another blow to her neck but she barely felt it this time.The darkness was coming.She let it absorb her.She had done her part.It would be up to the others now.

"Bye, Asper," she whispered to the winds for they were the only ones who heard her.Then she passed out cold.

---------------

Kakarot watched as Captain Irioni performed her signature move. *Ouch.That had to hurt.*He chuckled.It helped to relieve some of the stress.Even before this battle started he knew he was going to lose and more than likely going to die.He was no match for Frieza's top guard.The much he was hoping for was to distract Zarbon so his Prince would be free to fight Frieza alone and not have anyone sneak up on him from behind.He wouldn't put it past Frieza to use such a devious, cowardly attack.

Then suddenly Zarbon recovered and struck her on the neck again.He saw her pass out.It was his turn again.Quickly he cleared his mind and focused on his surroundings.That blow to his genitals had weakened the blue-green alien.Kakarot only hoped he could take advantage of that.

The planet was cackling with energy.It felt so alive, more so than Vegetasei.His father Bardock had taught him and his brother a special trick, a way to absorb energy from the planet.From the trees, the animals, the mountains, the winds, and the clouds.Everything had energy.One just had to know how to tap into it.Kakarot could feel his energy being restored and boosted to a higher level, one he had never felt before.With palms outstretched he gathered energy.

Zarbon was still busy beating the female Saiyan to a pulp.Her attack had been extremely painful and embarrassing and he wanted her to pay.

"Wake up, bitch!" he slapped her.Her eyes flickered for a moment but she remained unconscious."Such a weak species.How dare you hurt my most prized possession!"

He was too busy tending to his pride to notice the huge Genki-dama Kakarot was building not ten feet away from him.He didn't notice the huge surge of energy pulsating behind him ready to zap him to oblivion.It was not until the Genki-dama was launched that Zarbon finally turned around to meet his doom.He didn't even have a chance to scream.The energy absorbed him and split every molecule of his body apart until there was no trace of him.

Kakarot couldn't believe he was able to pull that off.He was sure that Zarbon would've caught on to his little ploy and easily destroy him.But that idiot had no clue.Well, he deserved it for not being aware.A giddiness bubbled up from somewhere deep inside and he began to laugh like a child in a candy store.His energy drained, he happily passed out knowing he had done his part.Everything was the way it should be.Now if only his Prince would transform to the Legendary Golden One…

-------------

Vegeta waited for the lizard to make the first move.Frieza chose a frontal assault.Vegeta easily dodged him because he knew he was only being toyed with.Well, he would just have to make that bastard play serious.He cupped his palms together and shot a clear beam straight at Frieza's head.The lizard merely tilted his head to the side.Vegeta frowned and immediately started blasting the ground with a multiple ki attack.Every one of them missed their target not because his aim was off but because Frieza was too fast for him.

His anger grew and he flew at him at high speeds.Not a single punch or kick landed but he received several critical blows.Little colored spots danced around his field of view.He had multiple scratches along his body.But he would not give up.The battle had only just begun.

--------------

Bulma watched in horror as a female Saiyan fell then Kakarot.At least that blue-green alien was dead.She was afraid for Vegeta though.Frieza was a whole hell of a lot tougher than that other guy.Already she could tell he was losing.Every time the two paused in their fighting Vegeta would have fresh wounds while Frieza had none.Otherwise she wouldn't be able to tell how the battle was going because they moved too fast for her eyes to pick up.

With the push of a button she powered up the energy absorber.They should be too busy fighting each other to notice her.

The gun was pretty heavy.She had it resting on her shoulder.It was better that way because she could aim it more precisely.The way this device worked was it harnessed the ki of the user and transferred it to the other person either harming or helping him.It took her a while to read through the manual and figure out how to use it but she believed she got the gist of it.Now who should she fire it on:Vegeta or Frieza?

-------------

He could sense the woman at the edge of his mind.She must be nearby.What the hell was she doing?!Trying to get herself killed?!

A part of him couldn't help but admire her for her strength.She must've escaped her prison cell.A smile crept onto his unsuspecting face.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath.Frieza sensed her too.*No, she can't die.Not while I'm still alive.*Within a nanosecond he was in his face trying to land a punch but always missing.And his anger rose.If the woman was smart she would leave now when she had the chance but he sensed no movement from her.

*Stupid woman.*

-------------

She wasn't sure if Frieza knew she was there but she could definitely tell Vegeta noticed her.Was that a smile?Nah, must've been her imagination.Suddenly Vegeta disappeared and the two were at it again.She would have to wait until the next pause to use her weapon.She had some time to make her decision.

If she shot at Vegeta to give him her energy it might just be enough to boost him to the Super Saiyan stage.But if she had configured the gun wrong she might accidentally kill him.And vice versa with Frieza.

*Maybe I should just toss a coin.*

Of course as events passed someone else decided to make the decision for her.

-------------

The distraction was not working, he knew.Frieza was itching to get at Bulma.*You're going to have to get through me first.*He thought.

A blue blur entered his peripheral vision and he subconsciously turned his head.Frieza took advantage of his sudden inattention to slam Vegeta hard into the ground.

"So you escaped," said Frieza."I should have given Vegeta more credit.Perhaps you are more worthy than I originally thought.Too bad you have to die.Such a pretty face.It was nice knowing you, my dear."

She spit at him."Eat shit bastard and die."She fired the gun.There was no time to scream.The blast hit him dead on.Frieza could feel the energy tearing away at his flesh.

*That little bitch!*He was severely weakened but not dead."What was that you said earlier?I believe you will soon regret those words because now it is my turn."He raised a finger and fired.

Bulma felt the beam pierce her heart.It was the most devastating pain she had ever felt but it was only for a few seconds then nothing.Her body collapsed to the ground.

Frieza was annoyed.He had wanted to torture her and Vegeta but nothing was going his way at the moment.*At least the monkey is still alive for him to play with.*

"You'll pay for that," a low, deep voice said from behind.

Frieza turned around ready to toy with the Prince some more but was stunned into silence.

"Cat got your tongue?" he taunted.

"It…it can't be.It can't be true," he stumbled over his words.He tried to transform to his next stage but he found he didn't have enough energy for it.*Damn bitch!*He was getting angry.Today just wasn't his day.

The fight was over before another thought could pass through Frieza's head. The war was over but at what cost.The Golden One walked over to his mate and laid a gentle hand across her pale cheek.A single tear fell onto it and rolled down the side of her dead face.

"I'll find a way to bring you back.You won't get away from me that easily, woman," stated the Legendary and he carried her body away from the battlefield.

--------------

A/N: the battle scene is very short.I might edit it later and make it longer.Comments appreciated.Thanx.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The battle at the palace had gone well with Nappa as the commanding leader. Bulma's energy shield proved most effective in the long run and of course once Prince Vegeta came back as a Super Saiyan no less, the war was quickly ended. The enemies who survived were taken prisoner and made into slaves. The Saiyan army left honorably leaving Varlia intact as per the treaty.  
  
"Stay in orbit around Vegetasei until I come for you," the army was instructed before take-off. "I have some business to finish."  
  
All but Prince Vegeta left for home.  
  
"I didn't think you had it in you," said a voice from behind. Commander Nappa turned around in mild surprise.  
  
"Irioni, I see you are healing well," he commented. She still had some cuts and bruises around her leg and torso.  
  
"Tsk. He didn't have a chance against me," she proudly boasted. Nappa chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. You are one tough bitch," he guffawed. She slapped him on the head with her good arm.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here," said a new male voice.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat. "Asper," she said.  
  
"That's my name," he replied and smiled. A blush threatened to rise on her face but she coughed it away.  
  
"Well, let's get this ship moving. It would be unwise to go against Prince Vegeta. Especially now," said 'Rini with her back to the men. The two Saiyans looked at each other then back at her.  
  
"I better go on my rounds. Check with you boys later," she said without looking back. The other two remained silent.  
  
"She'll be a tough one to catch," Nappa said after she left.  
  
The corner of his mouth rose in amusement. "I can't do any worse than you, now can I?" said Asper then left as well.  
  
As soon as Asper stepped out he ran into someone, literally. He looked up then quickly saluted.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I should have been more careful. Please accept my deepest apologies, sir," he said, his head bowed low.  
  
The other Saiyan smiled and gave him a hardy pat on the back. "Hey, calm down. It was just an accident. And you don't have to call me 'sir.' The name is Kakarot."  
  
Asper felt uncomfortable with such an informal title. "As you wish sir-I mean Kakarot," he stumbled on his words.  
  
He laughed. "That's better. Now what's your name?"  
  
"Asper. Lieutenant Asper. I work in the engineering department."  
  
"Well, Asper, it was nice meeting you. Come by my room sometimes and we'll spar."  
  
"Oh, I'm no match for you."  
  
"Hey, I'm just a third class warrior like you. Besides it's just for practice. Look me up if you wanna spar, okay?" said Kakarot and went on his way.  
  
Asper paused only for a second before following the route Kakarot took. It would be a good time to hone his fighting skills, he thought.  
  
-------------  
  
The Prince stood before Bulma's father, the King of Varlia who was mourning the passing of his one and only child.  
  
"She was a brave one. Never backed down from a challenge. Always so eager to learn and--," he couldn't continue as tears filled his eyes.  
  
The Prince looked away at such a disgusting, weak display but said nothing out of respect for his deceased woman. "The treaty still remains and will be honored as long as I am King. After that I make no guarantees," he stated diplomatically.  
  
"But you are not King yet," he said a bit worried.  
  
The Prince's expression did not change from his usual stern demeanor. "I am the King in all but name, but that will soon be remedied as soon as I return home. I shall execute my father as is custom and claim my birthright. You need not concern yourself with that. Now are we finished here?"  
  
The Varlian King sat back for a moment with a faraway look in his eyes. The Prince hoped the man was not planning on breaking down on him. It was bad enough coming from a woman but suck weak emotions from a man, a King? He wouldn't be able to stand that for too long that was for sure.  
  
"Before you go, may I ask one thing?" he said, almost too soft for a normal person's hearing. The Prince nodded.  
  
The King took a deep breath then asked, "Did you love my daughter?"  
  
Vegeta almost took a step back; he was so surprised. He had not expected that question and was unsure how to answer.  
  
So he gave a typical Saiyan answer. "We only take one mate per lifetime and I chose to mate with you daughter. That is all I will say."  
  
The King nodded and thanked him. "I wish you safe journey home, Prince Vegeta."  
  
He nodded and left the palace. One thing Vegeta left out was that the joining only counted through the Saiyan marriage ritual so technically he has yet to acquire a mate. But the Varlian King was distressed enough by his recent loss. He saw no reason to bring up such a moot point. Especially since he planned to get his woman back and join with her properly.  
  
"I will bring you back, woman," he said to no one in particular. "Then you shall be my Queen, forever." 


End file.
